mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jun'ichi Sugawara
is a veteran Japanese seiyū and actor. Anime roles *''After War Gundam X'' (TV) as secretary *''Ai to Yuuki no Pig Girl Tonde Buurin'' (TV) as Cake Store Person (Ep 23, 27); Ninja (Ep 35); Thief B (Ep 33) *''All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku'' (OAV) as man 2 (phase VI) *''All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH!'' (OAV) as Computer (ep. 4); Director B (ep. 1-3, 5-7, 9, 11); Man in Black B (ep. 7); Shopkeeper A (ep. 11) *''Angel Heart'' (TV) as Police (ep 8-9) *''Banner of the Stars'' (TV) as Kuran *''Banner of the Stars II'' (TV) as Kuran *''Bronze: Zetsuai Since 1989'' (OAV) as Inchou *''Case Closed'' (TV) as barber (ep 242); detective B (ep 219); detective C (ep 245); fake policeman (ep 258-259); Ishijima (ep 149); landlord (ep 156); old man (ep 253); Tomonaga (ep 255) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (TV) as TV Host A *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' as Robber B *''Sgt. Frog'' as Joriri *''Detective Conan: Count Down to Heaven'' (movie) as Hajime Tsukamoto *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King'' (movie) as Soldier *''Doraemon: Nobita's Galactic Express'' (movie) as Don *''ragon Knight'' (OAV) as Lizard A *''Edokko Boy: Gatten Taro'' (TV) as Ninja (ep 4); Sasuke (ep 13,22) *''Fight - Spirit of the Sword'' (OAV) as Executive A *''Fly High'' (TV) as crowd 1 (ep 2) *''Gambalist! Shun'' (TV) as athlete 2 (ep 18); crowd 1 (ep 2) *''Gasaraki'' (TV) as Nozomi Takayama *''Genji Tsuushin Agedama'' (TV) as principal *''Haré+Guu'' (TV) as Dick *''Hiatari Ryoko'' (TV) as Takei *''Infinite Ryvius'' (TV) as Marco Bawl; Son Doppo *''Iria - Zeiram the Animation'' (OAV) as Soldier A (ep 5) *''Kaleido Star'' (TV) as John; Official *''Key the Metal Idol'' (OAV) as Staff "C" *''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!'' (TV) as Cook Oosaka *''Knights of Ramune & 40'' (TV) as Silicone *''Kodocha OAV'' as Pizza Deliveryman *''Konjiki no Gash Bell: 101 Banme no Mamono'' (movie) as Oogame (turtle) *''Legend of the Mystical Ninja'' (TV) as Chief Detective *''Magic Knight Rayearth 2'' (TV 2) as crewmember 2 (ep 42) *''Mao-chan'' (TV) as Prime Minister *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (TV) as Saizou *''Metal Fighter Miku'' (TV) as Kajiwara; employee (ep 10); old man (ep 12) *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' (TV) as Gara *''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed'' (TV) as Captain Zelman (eps 4,6,13) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (TV) as Sedici *''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ'' (TV) as Dale; Dana Kirai; Ero Meroe *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' (OAV) as Nobbo; Rob *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, Miller's Report'' (movie) as Man *''Nekojiru Gekijou'' (TV) as Driver *''Ninja Cadets'' (OAV) as Nikko *''Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat'' (TV) as Old Man *''Planetes'' (TV) (ep 4) *''Pom Poko'' (movie) as Tanuki bodyguard A *''s-CRY-ed'' (TV) as Mucho Hattori *''Sailor Victory'' (OAV) as thief *''Seraphim Call'' (TV) as policeman (ep 2); radio DJ (ep 9) *''Super Doll Licca-chan'' (TV) as doctor (ep 7); priest (ep 35); producer (ep 11) *''Texhnolyze'' (TV) as Shopkeeper *''The World of Narue'' (TV) as Tadashi Nanase *''Touch (TV)'' as Ikeda *''YAT Anshin! Uchu Ryokou'' (TV) as Man B (Ep 1) *''Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl'' (TV) as Yasui *''Ys II (OAV)'' as Rupa *''Zone of the Enders (TV)'' as Bar Master (Ep. 1) Dubbing Roles *''Tiny Toon Adventures (Hamton Pig, Don Messick) *''Courage The Cowardly Dog (Courage) References External links * *Official voice actor profile Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors ja:菅原淳一